quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Quad Damage
Appearing throughout the Quake series, Quad Damage is a power up that amplifies a weapon's damage by 4 (quadruplicates) (3 in Q3A and Q4) and lasts for 30 seconds. With it, even the most basic of weapons (such as the Shotgun) can do incredible damage, usually able to take out a target with one or two shots. The Gauntlet can even frag someone at full health and unarmored. Because of this, it is the most sought-after power up in the Quake games. To counter its power, it makes distinct sounds when firing and losing power, and in later games, it surrounds the player with a blue glow. The Quad Damage appears like a Quake logo-shaped rune. When the player takes it, their vision takes on a tint the same color as the powerup, and their face becomes wide-eyed and crazed-looking as long as the powerup is in effect. Strategies ''Quake'' In Quake, the Quad Damage (known on beta stage as Quake Power) is found around the maps in single player and multiplayer. In single player it is usually found before or in an area of a lot of enemies. It is activated on pickup and thus the player is advised to plan ahead and only pick it up in a situation that really calls for it. It can be useful at taking down stronger enemies but it is also useful with weaker enemies as the Shotgun becomes deadly, and thus can be used instead of the Nailguns, Super Shotgun and Rocket Launchers (saving ammo). In the multiplayer, the Quad will light up anybody that has it, allowing other players to see them and run away before the holder sees them. In Deathmatch Classic, along with lighting its user, it gives its user blue "aura". ''Quake II'' In single player, it can be stored in the inventory when picked up and used whenever you feel like it. Only 1 can be held at any one time, 2 in easy skill level, so it is advisable to use them as they come as the player will lose out on the Quad Damages he/she comes across if he/she already has one clogging up space in their pack. It does however mean that they can be used when and where the player sees fit, such as a boss fight. In multiplayer, the power-up is instantly activated after being picked up unless the Instant Powerups deathmatch flag is set to false. (Instant Powerups has a dmflags value of 16) In the CTF modification (available in a Quake 2 3.20 update bundle) the player with the quad glows the color of his respective team. ''Quake III Arena'' and Quake IV In Quake 3 and 4, the Quad Damage only multiplies damage by 3, making it less powerful than its forefathers. It appears in most levels in Quake 3, sometimes hidden away and is greatly sought after by bots and players alike. When picked up, the player is surrounded by a blue aura, making him/her easily spotted by other players, and sometimes in deathmatch, the Quad damage owner will be everyone's target. The damage value can be modified by /g_quadfactor in the console. The default is 3 so if the player types in "/g_quadfactor 100", the weapons damage will be multiplied 100 times when the Quad Damage is being held. In the same way, if the player types in "/g_quadfactor 0" for example, his/her weapons will not doing damage at all. In Quake 4, the Quad Damage can only be found in multiplayer and they are not common. Some are removed for balancing reasons. In Team games the player glows the color of their respective team. When they are killed, the Quad Damage will disappear instead of being dropped for the next person to pick up. Timeout Messages (Q1) Quad Damage is wearing off Gallery File:Quad 1.png|''Quake'' Quad Damage File:Quad Damage II.JPG|''Quake II'' Quad Damage File:imagesCAYU8516.png|''Quake III'' Quad Damage File:quad_4.png|''Quake 4'' Quad Damage Category:Quake powerups Category:Quake II powerups Category:Quake III Arena powerups Category:Quake IV powerups Category:Powerups